Time Machine
by haewonah
Summary: Malam natal ini, adalah malam natal kelima Jaejoong tanpa Yunho. Yunjae as pair. first fanfic by me, read and review it, hope you like it


24 Desember 2012, Korea Selatan.

Seorang gadis dengan terusan berwarna hitam kini tengah menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap ke jalanan yang berselimut salju-salju. Gadis tersebut menatap jam dindingnya yang berbentuk hati berwarna merah.

22:30

Ia menghela nafas. Tinggal satu jam tiga puluh menit lagi, ia akan merayakan natal. Ya, natal dalam kesendirian. Dimana kekasihnya tidak menemaninya untuk yang kelima kalinya.

"Masih adakah harapan?" ia bertanya pada dirinya. Ia lalu terkekeh kecil mengingat hal yang sama. Dimana ia berharap kekasihnya untuk datang, walau akhirnya sang kekasih tak mampu menemaninya lagi.

_Hey! You got a new message!_

Telepon genggamnya yang bisa dibilang mahal tersebut melantunkan nada lucu penanda pesan.

_From : My lovely Yunnie_

_Jaejoongie, kau sedang apa? Apa kau sudah tidur?_

Begitulah isi pesan tersebut. Gadis yang bernama Jaejoong tersebut menghela nafas lagi setelah membaca isi pesan dari kekasihnya, Yunho.

_To : My Lovely Yunnie_

_Belum, yun. Aku masih memandangi jalanan saja. Malam ini natal, apa kau akan pulang?_

_From : My Lovely Yunnie_

_Aku minta maaf, Jae. Kau tahu? Disini aku sedang menunggu klienku. Kau sudah makan? Jangan khawatirkan aku, ya? Haha_

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya. Lagi-lagi hanya kata "maaf" yang tertulis dan terucap. Waktunya hanya digunakan untuk bekerja di perusahaan besar miliknya.

_To : My Lovely Yunnie_

_Baiklah. Kalau sudah selesai, cepatlah pulang. Kau nanti sakit._

_From : My lovely Yunnie_

_Jae, aku bertemu klienku dulu, ya. Jangan tidur malam-malam! Selamat malam, sayang._

Jaejoong tertegun melihat pesan balasan Yunho. Ia tersenyum lirih dan berdiri dari kasurnya. Ia mengambil tas kecilnya yang bernilai tinggi, menaruh handphone dan dompetnya kedalam tasnya.

Ia menuruni tangga dan berniat mengambil sepatu di rak sepatu. Ia terdiam sesaat memperhatikan jejeran sepatu-sepatu bermerek di raknya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung. "Sendalku dimana, ya?"

Ia mencari di belakang rak sepatunya, dan TARA! Ia menemukan benda yang ia cari-cari, sandal jepit yang masih sangat nyaman. Sandal itu adalah pemberian yunho saat yunho belum sekaya sekarang.

"Masih muat ternyata." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia berjalan ke luar rumahnya. Ia juga tidak lupa mengunci rumah pemberian Yunho untuknya. Di tinggalkanya mobil mahal yang telah dibelikan Yunho sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 25 tahun lalu.

Ia berjalan memperhatikan jalanan yang penuh dengan warna merah dan hijau yang dipadu dengan putihnya salju. Ia tersenyum melihat semua pemandangan ini. Selama natal, ia hanya mengurung diri di rumahnya, menunggu Yunho.

Ia melihat banyak pasangan yang bermesraan di beberapa bangku taman. Ia terkekeh dengan tatapan kecewa mengingat selama 5 tahun terakhir ini yunho jarang memberinya sebuah kemesraan tertentu. Dinginnya malam yang bersalju ini bahkan mengalahkan dinginnya hati jaejoong yang dapat retak kapanpun karna dinginnya.

Ia mengadahkan pandangannya ke langit. Dihiraukannya salju-salju yang menjatuhi wajah indahnya.

"Tuhan.. tak bisakah aku merasakan kehangatannya lagi? Pelukannya.. ciumannya? Hiks.. Aku sungguh tak kuat merasakan kesepian ini, tuhan. Rasanya sakit saat mengetahui ia lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dibanding diriku.. tuhan,hiks.. tak bisakah…. Kau beri aku mesin waktu ke lima tahun yang lalu? Dimana… hiks… dimana ia masih memberikan semua cintanya kepadaku? Bisakah? Hiks… aku benar-benar membutuhkannya, tuhan.. hiks… hiks… yunho-ah.."

Air matanya yang telah ia tahan dari lima tahun yang lalu ia tahan, akhirnya keluar dengan semua unek-uneknya. Ini benar-benar menjadi puncak sakit hatinya. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Yun… hiks.. aku membutuhkanmu.." isaknya.

Ia menatap jam tangannya. 23:44. Tinggal 16 menit yang tersisa. Jaejoong mengapus air matanya yang terus saja mengalir. Ia baru saja berniat melanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong seperti mendengar sebuah detingan piano.

Karna penasaran yang tinggi, ia mengikuti nyanyian piano tersebut. Nyanyian tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah gereja yang sederhana. Jaejoong sedikit kaget saat melihat gereja tersebut. Gereja yang dimana ia bertemu dengan Yunho. Gereja dimana Yunho menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya. Gereja dimana Yunho berjanji akan menikahinya. Gereja yang lima tahun yang lalu dihancurkan kini berada didepan matanya.

Ia sedikit meringis merasakan sakit didada kirinya. Sakit dimana yunho belum memenuhi janjinya akan menikahi jaejoong di gereja ini.

"Ke-kenapa gereja ini… ya tuhan, apa gereja ini tertimbun? Bukannya dulu di hancurkan?" jaejoong melihat keseluruhan gereja yang masih kokoh.

Kini jaejoong mendengar nyanyian piano tersebut lagi. Ia membalikan tubuhnya karna ia merasa bunyi piano tersebut berasal dari belakangnya. Dan yang benar saja…. Yang terlihat bukalah sebuah piano tetapi sebuah jam tinggi yang setinggi 30 sentimeter diatasnya.

"Apa jam ini yang mengeluarkan suara piano itu?" jaejoong berjalan mendekati sang jam tetapi ia merasa penglihatannya agak sedikit buyar.

Ia melihat saat sang jarum panjang berputar melawan arah, kini ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat. Rasanya pusing sekali untuk melihat arah depan, ia menutup matanya rapat agar pusingnya hilang.

"Jae!" teriakan seorang laki-laki yang sangat di kenal terdengar cukup keras. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Ia cukup kaget saat melihat siapa yang berada didepanya.

Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Seseorang yang telah membuat hatinya mendingin karna ia mencintai pekerjaannya. Seseorang yang menggantikan sosok jam berdiri yang tadi membuat matanya sakit.

"Yunho…. Kau? Kau benar yunho?" Tanya jaejoong tidak percaya. Ia berjalan mendekati yunho dan mengusap pipi kiri yunho. Yunho yang merasanya nyaman dengan sentuhan jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Selamat natal!" ucapnya memberikan seikat bunya mawar merah yang indah. Jaejoong tertegun kaget. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kini, waktu tengah tepat pukul 00.00, 25 Desember.

_'2007? Apa maksudnya? Apa jam ini salah?'_ batin jaejoong bingung melihat jam tangannya. Setahunya, tadi jamnya menuliskan tahun 2012. Kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi 2007?

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam.

"Yun… sekarang tahun berapa?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa melirik Yunho. Yunho yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Jaejoongpun mengerutkan dahinya. "Memang ada apa, jae? Sekarangkan tahun 2007. Apa kau lupa?" kekeh Yunho.

_'Apa waktu benar-benar berputar mundur…'_

Jaejoong yang tersadar ternyata waktu berputar mundur kelima tahun yang lalupun tersenyum sambil meneteskan air matanya lagi. Ia merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada tuhan yang telah mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Ahaha.. tidak aku ingat, sekarang adalah tahun 2007. Selamat natal juga, yun!" seru Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho.

"Ahaha.. Jae.. aku mau meminta kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Hm… apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong tetap pada pelukan Yunho.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Menikah? Jaejoong yang tadi agak kaget dengan lamaran Yunho kini terseyum lebar. Ia sepertinya menemukan jawaban yang bagus untuk lamaran yunho.

"Ya.. aku mau, Yun. Aku mau menikah denganmu, Yun."

Entah sepertinya, Jaejoong mendengar lantunan piano yang tak lama ia dengar tadi. Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada mesin waktu yang melantunkan nyanyian piano tersebut.

END

A/N :

Hello~~`

perkenalkan, saya haewon. saya author baru di FFn. dan Fanfic ini adalah first untuk saya. saya sangat berterimakasih kepada modem teman yang telah berbaik hati connect ke lappy saya :3. btw, mungkin ide fanfic yang beperti ini banyak, tapi sumpah demi apapun, tulisa-tulisan yang ada diatas tersebut adalah buah ide dari kepala saya ini -_-", dan saya udah pernah upload fanfics ini ke blog pribadi saya.

Oh iya, siapapun yang baca ini tolong di comment ya. ya~ saran juga sangaaat saya butuhkan. terimakasih ^^


End file.
